Our Chosen Fire
by dragonsprit
Summary: Sylvie Brett has been through a lot after her most recent relationship ended what happens when a night out sends her on an adventure she didn't expect take?


**Welcome to my first Chicago Fire Story I've been a fan of the show for a while and thought it was time to write a story.**

**I will put out a general advisory this story will center around a F/F pairing so if that's not your thing kindly skip this story.**

**I will be getting a bit creative with some things as it pertains to the story.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own any of the Chicago Fire characters all characters belong to Dick Wolf & NBC no copyright infringement intended I only own original characters and places that may appear **

**Here are some things you'll need to keep in mind as you read:**

**Otis is dead**

**Gaby is Gone**

**The rest of 51 is tact**

**I will be tweaking Emily's family background a bit for the purposes of this story**

**Stella and Kelly are dating he is back from OFI there maybe a Stella/Kelly side plot**

**Sylvie is single**

**Other Chicago characters will appear**

**This story starts off just after Halloween**

**Any additional notes will be explained in story or will be explained via an A/N**

Chapter1 Unexpected Embers

For Sylvie Brett it had been such a rollercoaster over the past few months for her personally with her broken engagement and losing Otis and just feeling lost in general, she currently sat in the lounge at 51 thinking about everything in her life.

As she gazed just outside the lounge, she saw Kelly and Stella flirting which made her miss being a relationship that really made her feel good.

Just as Sylvie was about to get up to get a coffee Emily walked in holding two cups.

"Hey you look how I feel here's a little pick me up."

Sylvie accepted the cup and took a sip.

"Damn that's strong what's in here?"

"Just coffee milk six sugars and three expresso shots should help make it through what's left of this shift."

"Well after finishing this cup I think I'll have no problem getting through the next few hours."

Emily proceeded to take a seat next to Brett hoping the alarms would stay silent for what was left of shift, fifty-one had already been to two house fires and one electrical fire the team was running on fumes and just wanted to head out and relax.

"So, Emily you mentioned to me on our last call were seeing that new medic from 21 how's that going?"

"Oh, that's over thank god we got into it last night after she came to me saying she wanted an open relationship".

"Ah sorry that sucks I could tell you liked her."

"It's no big deal, after thinking about it I'm glad it ended we would have ended anyway it felt like we were on two different pages, I'm looking for someone I can settle down with I'm over short-term relationships and hookups."

"I can understand that I thought the chaplain was the one, he just wanted me to be his trophy wife I couldn't be that; the more I think about it the more it becomes clear that getting married to him would've been a mistake". Sylvie replied.

"You'll find the one soon I know it."

"Not here in Chicago with my luck who knows maybe my person isn't in Chicago?"

"You know what they say about love don't go looking for it and it'll find you."

"Guess you're right Em now let's go see if we can snag the tv from the guys."

Just as the duo headed out of the room the room the alarm went off.

Ambulance 61 squad 3 assistance needed industrial fire at 10817 Wrigley vile."

"Well duty calls let roll." Sylvie said leading Emily out to the ambulance.

Once they were geared up Sylvie drove in the direction of the fire that was currently engulfing the multi floor baking factory.

Just as truck had pulled up Sylvie pulled up a few feet from truck both her and Emily watched as Casey and dispersed squad to various areas of the building the fire had started in one of the vat rooms it took 51 about two hours to control the blaze for the most part 51 had evacuated the building without needing 61 but just as Wallace was about to send 61 back when Matt and Kelly came out with a worker who was borderline passed out.

"Brett Foster get this guy to med now he took smoke in bad."

"On it Captain." Sylvie put the guy on oxygen and loaded him into the ambulance and headed to med.

The drive to med took half hour once they arrived at med, they dropped him in the ER with Ethan and after picking up some supplies for the ambulance they headed back to 51.

"That fire was intense glad we didn't have a run rate for this fire." Emily remarked.

"I know hopefully this wasn't a planned fire I don't want OFI on our asses again".

"Same since we have matching days off, I have friend from med school who owns a club casino a block down from Solider Field we could grab a bite a few drinks and test our luck."

"I don't know its been a long shift."

"That's exactly why we need to cut loose we won't be out too late you can even crash at my place if you want it'll be fun."

After taking a moment to think Sylvie realized she could use the change of pace from Molly's.

"Alright sold once we unload and de-brief we can change and go."

"You won't regret this I promise."

After filling out reports and de-briefing and grabbing showers both Sylvie and Emily made their way out of 51 for the night.

Sylvie followed Emily as they made a quick stop over at Emily's leaving Sylvie's car parked across the street from her house and heading out.

The drive was fairly silent with only the faint sounds of the radio coming from the car.

As the duo drew closer to the club Sylvie couldn't help but think about what tonight had in store for her it had been a while since she broke out of her normal post work routine.

As the duo saw the building come up Emily parked the car in the near by parking lot and headed with Sylvie to the see-through doors of the club where they were stopped by large security guard.

"Ladies welcome state your connection please".

It was at this point Emily took the lead.

"I'm a good friend of Emma radio her and tell her Emily is here she'll vouch for me".

The man pulled his radio and called for Emma after a few moments a tall blonde came to the door.

"Let them through Drew they're cool."

Drew did as instruct and let Emily and Sylvie through the doors.

As they entered Sylvie took in the sights the first floor looked like a typical club with booth seating meanwhile off in the back was a swirling staircase leading up to the casino.

"Emily good to see you what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to show my friend Sylvie a good time and switch it up a bit hopefully you don't mind."

"Of course, not anything for a VIP like you if you have your club card feel free to top deck its open bar and Queen Sara has the booth if you're looking to dance and the tables are hot if you wish."

"Thanks Emma before you leave is my table open?"

"Yeah it is none of my crew is here tonight so its all you enjoy if you need anything you know how to get me enjoy."

With that Emma left both firefighters alone.

"Well come on Sylvie we can eat first then I'll take you up top we can blow a few at the tables".

Sylvie followed Emily to the back of the lounge where they were met by a waiter.

"Greetings ladies I'm Ken your waiter what can I get you guys to start?"

Emily ordered first knowing what she wanted.

"I'll have a steak with rice well done and a jack and coke".

"Very well and for you Miss?"

Sylvie looked and ordered.

"I'll try the Gin and juice to drink and the shrimp platter please".

"Very well I'll put that in feel free to have some breadsticks while you wait, they were just brought out."

With that the waiter left the duo alone.

"This place seems chill Emily very homie."

"It is Emma comes from money her father opened this place when he retired three years ago, he grew up in food service left it to Emma to run after she graduated med school, she runs this place and works in her mom's practice".

"Nice how are you VIP here?"

"Emma and I just clicked in med school she understood why I left she's like family she gets me and doesn't judge me she looks out for me plus it helps she kind of sort of had a thing for me in med school."

"Wow okay."

"Trust me the food and atmosphere is amazing you'll love it here."

For about twenty minutes Emily and Sylvie made small talk while their food arrived.

Once their food finally came the duo enjoyed their order.

Sylvie legit loved the food and drink after the duo finished their food Emily treated her to some dancing the place was crowded with people but Sylvie felt free on the floor dancing with Emily.

After a couple rounds of dancing the duo headed up to the casino.

"Sylvie, I have and extra five hundred on me take half we'll play the tables."

"What the hell I'm game"

The duo split the money and headed over to the black jack table.

As luck would have it three hands in Emily had tripled her 250 while it took Sylvie four hands after triple her cash.

Once they had their fill of black jack they both tried their hands at roulette seeing Sylvie cut loose tonight gave Emily the idea to go all out she her entire thousand-dollar chip haul on a casino special ten-time multiplier.

Sylvie saw this and try to talk her friend out of this.

"Emily you sure you want to do that?"

"Live a little Brett I got this."

It turned out luck was on Emily's side the ball came up and stopped on her number Emily had just won ten grand.

"Oh, shit Em you won".

"Thanks to my new good luck charm."

Emily took her slip and headed to the renewal window.

After collecting her prize Brett changed her $750 ticket and they headed to the bar where Emily and Sylvie shared an order of wings and several rounds of shots luckily Emily knew how to hold her alcohol.

After a bit of dancing Brett was all over Emily.

"Thanks for tonight Em it was amazing." Sylvie said while hanging all over Emily at this point Emily knew it was time to go.

Emily called Emma and Emma arranged for the pair to stay at Emily's Emma had a driver drive the duo home.

Once they got to Emily's something unexpected happened as Emily was opening her door.

Emily thanks for tonight I loved it Sylvie muttered.

"Anytime Sylvie."

Once the duo got inside Emily took Sylvie put her on her bed and try to go get Sylvie's bag.

"Don't go Em I need you." Sylvie slurred.

"Don't worry I'll be back."

Emily tried to untangle herself from Brett when the unexpected happened Brett planted an unexpected kiss on Emily.

The kiss left Emily stunned she did the only thing she could at the moment she balanced Brett and went to get her bag putting the kiss out of her mind for the moment going to get the bag.

Once she returned Brett was snoring on the bed so Emily tucked Brett in and took the couch choosing to wait until the morning to process what had just happened.

One thing was for sure this was a night to remember.

**That does it for this chapter next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the kiss.**


End file.
